


Connection

by KuraiOfAnagura



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiOfAnagura/pseuds/KuraiOfAnagura
Summary: „Mikleooooo~!“ The Seraph turned around, eyes sparkling with happiness as he looked upon the approaching child. He crouched down a little and opened his arms wide. The little figure jumped into his arms, laughing brightly as the little chubby arms found their way around his neck.





	

„Mikleooooo~!“ The Seraph turned around, eyes sparkling with happiness as he looked upon the approaching child. He crouched down a little and opened his arms wide. The little figure jumped into his arms, laughing brightly as the little chubby arms found their way around his neck.

“Ouch, Sorey, don’t pull my hair!”

“I’m sowwy,” yet he giggled and pecked a little kiss on the older Seraph’s cheek. A little spark flung from the connection and Mikleo’s hair poofed up due to the sudden static.

“Why, you little-!” he comically puffed his cheeks and blew an icy wind into the child’s face. Little snowflakes danced glittering around them and emitted squeals of delight from the kid. Supported by Mikleo’s arms, Sorey clapped his little hands in favor to catch them.

“Say that again, Sorey. Sorry.”

Light blond brows furrowed in confusion. “Sssso- sorry!”

“There you go! And as a reward you’ll get some vanilla soft-serve for dessert, how does that sound?”

“Wonderful!”

 

\--

 

“Mikleo, will you read me a bed time story?” It was well practiced routine by now, because Mikleo never refused him. He picked the book up they were currently reading and sat beside him on the bed. He tucked the seraphim child neatly in with the soft blanket and ruffled the unruly mop of blond hair for good measure. A toothy grin was his reply, green eyes immeasurable bright.

“When will you take me with you on your ex- explo-rations?”

“When you’re a tiny little bit taller. You’re so small you’ll fall right through the cracks on the floor!”

“I’m not small! Just wait for it someday I’ll be taller than you!”

“Sure you will. Now, will you hush and let me read or are you too tired already?”

“I will hush! Please read!” With a smile Mikleo opened the book at the marked page

 

\--

 

“Sorey, watch out!” But it was already too late, the lever was pulled and the trapdoor beneath his little feet gaped open. Mikleo rushed forward and caught the hem of Sorey’s tunic. A little strangled noise came up to him from the looming darkness below.

“I’ve got you, Sorey, here grab my hand!”

When he pulled him up he was prepared to meet teary eyes. Then again, he wasn’t surprised at all when he looked into a sparkly smile.

“Did you see this trap, Mikleo? Something big must’ve been hidden here! Do you think it’s Asgardian? Not even you’re as old as the Asgardian era, aren’t you?”

He received a smack on the head. Both for the teasing and the trap door. “I’m not that old! When I was your age, the Asgaridan Era was a mere myth already.”

 

\--

 

“Sorey! Dammit! Sorey? Where are you?” He swore he left the child out of sight only for a second! How could such a loud thing get lost so easily?

Maybe he should place a tracing sigil on Sorey once he found him again. After weeks of begging Mikleo had finally given in and took him to a ruin exploration again. He really should’ve known better. The child had the tendency to get himself into trouble, no matter what he did.

He heard the crumbling of stones and swirled to his left, staff already drawn. But it was only Sorey, who emerged from a newly created crack in the wall. Grime, dust and spider webs  all over him.

“Mikleo!” Mikleo wanted to scold him, he really wanted to. But the look of pure delight in Sorey’s face quelled his anger faster than he became aware of. “Look what I found! Isn’t that totally awesome!?” Sorey dragged an ornamental sword behind him, its length barely his own height. “Do you think I can one day fight with it?”

 

\--

 

“He’s growing rather fast for a Seraphim child on his own.” Kyme sat beside him as he watched Sorey and some children play catch. Those human children were a new addition to their quiet Elysia. War had broken out again and Mikleo had opened his domain for those children with enough resonance to be drawn to the home of the Seraphim.

“He is,” Mikleo mused alongside. And now with human counterparts he would grow even faster. Mikleo himself was the best proof that human and Seraphic children could grow up side by side.

 

\--

 

Sorey had already outlived two generations of humans as he was about to enter the stage Mikleo only remembered as puberty.  
They’ve once shared a bed throughout all of their time, but when Mikleo noticed how Sorey’s voice started to crack like the thunder that was his element and how red he would sometimes become, he offered the youth his own cottage beside Mikleo’s. Gratefully Sorey accepted, yet once in a while he would sneak over by night and sleep in the bed of his childhood.  
Now that he was older his growing body didn’t require as much sleep as he did as a child, yet his personality wasn’t one to let a good night’s sleep to waste.

 

\--

 

“Very good, balance your mana more carefully, don’t try to force its flow and never try to stop it. Lightning and water are very much the same. We live and fight with the flow.”

Sorey readied his stance again, sword in hand. He’d kept his promise and learned how to fight with it, creating lightning artes with every strike he did. With a feral cry he darted forward, little sparks of electricity dancing along the blade. But Mikleo sidestepped gracefully, creating a thin layer of ice over the floor und successfully sending Sorey to his bottom.  
The control over his artes was lost and the lightning suddenly exploded at the tip of his blade.

“Not fair Mikleo!” Mikleo grinned down at the whining figure.

“There is no fair in a real fight against Hellions,” he extended a hand to help the youngster to his feet. Sorey got up and Mikleo noted how only half a head was separating them in size. Their hands were still connected and with a devious smirk Sorey zapped him.

Only a little, it was a cheap move after all, but enough to send a tremble through the older Seraph’s body.

“Ok, that’s it, no ice cream for you, young man!”

“What? But you said it yourself! There’s no fair in a real fight!”

 

\--

 

Sorey had been uncharacteristically quiet during dinner. Mikleo knew the reason, of course. The Shepherd had come to Elysia to seek Mikleo’s blessing. While it wasn’t the first Shepherd Sorey met, it was the first time that both Sorey and Shepherd were so close in age. Mentally speaking of course.

With a heavy sigh Sorey rearranged his hair back in a messy bun, before he dully picked on his ice cream.

“Sorey?” the youth startled out of his stupor and immediately averted his eyes. “Tell me, what’s on your mind?”

“I- on my mind? N-nothing.”

“You’ve always been a terrible liar.”

“…”

“You’re thinking about going with Shepherd Mirei on her journey, aren’t you?”

“I-! No! that’s not it! I-I … wouldn’t want to do that!”

Mikleo merely raised an lazy eyebrow and Sorey deflated.

“I’m torn, Mikleo. I want to go, see the world, experience adventures like the ones you told me about as a child! But… I don’t want to leave you... and I know you don’t want me to go either…”

“You’re right, I don’t want you to go,” now it was Mikleo’s time to look into his lap, hands wrangling nervously. “The mere thought of you going with a Shepherd on a journey makes me sick. You’re the most precious thing in my live. But I don’t own you, I see how this is part of growing up. And I love you enough to also see that these desires are selfish. Please, Sorey, look at me. I’ve waited a great deal for you and I swore to never let you out of my sight again. But you are your own and part of growing up is letting go. So whatever you decide, as long as you are behind it with your heart, I will give you my blessings. No matter where it might take you or us.”

Tears were brimming in Sorey’s eyes and he hugged Mikleo tightly. “Thank you, Mikleo.” Though he was happy for once, Mikleo knew that something in his heart was breaking a little.

“What do you mean by ‘you’ve waited a great deal for me’?”

“Did I? Oh, I’ll tell you when I remember.”

 

\--

 

The air was crisp and the world was grey. It was an hour before the sun was about to get up. He’d packed his traveling garb in silence. The thought of saying goodbye to Mikleo pained him too much and he tried to take the easy way by sneaking away before dusk.  
Sorey inhaled deeply, ready to start his journey.

“I said I’m ok with you leaving, but leaving without telling me? That’s cheap, Sorey.” He gave a startled yelp as Mikleo suddenly stood beside him, casually leaning on one of the pillars that marked the entrance to Elysia.

"Mikleo!”

“I’m really a little bit hurt, Sorey.”

Sorey let his head fall to his chest. “I’m sorry.” When he looked up Mikleo stood before him.

“Here,” with one fluid motion Mikleo took his circlet from his forehead and placed it in Sorey’s hand. Sorey’s eyes widened. The circlet was Mieklo’s most precious possession, in every memory he had those two were linked together. Even now seeing him without it, quirked him to no end.

“You don’t have to wear it, but it will protect you. Whenever you’re at a loss of what to do, you can use it to call me. Be careful, it was a gift from my mother and I give it to you with the intention to get it back. Go through the forest and follow the river. The Shepherd will go back to Lady Lake to meet with her Prime Lord. Once you’ve reached the city try to find the Sanctuary, there you’ll find the Lady of the Lake. Her name is Lailah and she will recognize you. Keep in mind, that not everybody will be able to see you. And for the last, good luck, Sorey.” Mikleo had to rise a little on his toes to peck a kiss on Sorey’s head.

Sorey closed his hand around the circlet and finally put it on the crown of his head, the unruly strands of hair as well as the feathers concealing it immediately.

“There are so many things about you that I don’t know. You know my story so well, Mikleo. When I come back, I want to hear all about yours!”

 

\--

 

Sorey had come back twice to Elysia during his journey. The first visit was joyful and full of laughter. His Shepherd and the company had forged bonds of friendship that Mikleo watched with delight and a pang of jealousy alike.

“You don’t know how surprised I was when there was suddenly Sorey next to Mirei. I never thought you’d let him go!”

“I couldn’t keep him forever under my wing. That would’ve been cruel. Besides you’re his Prime Lord. From experience I can say that this is an excellent start into the life of a Seraph.”

“Oh, you! I’ll turn as red as my dress! But seriously, you’re not in pain?”

“Seeing him happy like this how could I? I know we’ll be connected forever, no matter what.”

Mikleo threw Sorey a gentle smile over the fire. The party had gathered around a hug bon fire, Sorey eager to play the host. Sorey caught the smile and turned beet red, suddenly very interested in the conversation of his friends.

 

\--

 

The second visit was devoid of any happiness. They’ve encountered many hardships by now and came to him for counsel. A drake was blocking their path and in the remains of its lair they found a strange stone. Mirei brought the earthen memoria with her and Lailah had insisted they only could watch it with Mikleo present.  
They were in Mikleo’s house, desk hastily cleaned and all of them gathered around the glowing orb.

 

_“Twin flow!”_  
 _“Mikleo! You couldn’t have timed that bet- ter?” The brown haired man in a shepherds garb stumbled as the water Seraphim marched right past him._  
 _“Lailah! Make me your Sub Lord!”_  
 _“Are you sure?”_  
 _“Oi! Mikleo!”_  
 _“You’re right! I am stubborn as a rock!”_  
 _“Eh?”_  
 _“I admit it. I am hell-bent on becoming a Sub Lord. But there’s something important that you don’t understand!”_  
 _“I do understand! I just didn’t want you to get involved!”_  
 _“Get over yourself. Do you really think this is your dream alone?”_  
 _“This is our dream”_  
  
_“Mikleo! Give Sorey your true name!”_  
 _“He already knows it!”_

_“Attakk!”_  
 _“You got it! Normin Power!”_  
 _“One shot is enough. Sorey I’ll do the aiming.”_  
 _“Right. And I’ll pick when to fire_.”

 

Sorey perked up, confusion written all over his face, as he saw to Mikleo. Yet Mikleo wasn’t looking at him, his eyes were fixed on Lailah. And he was furious. If Sorey didn’t know it better he was fuming inside, eyes cold and hard as ice.

“Wow, Lord Mikleo, you’ve been quite fiery in your youth, haven’t you? The short hair, too! I nearly didn’t recognize you!”

  
Lailah mouthed a silent word at which Mikleo abruptly turned around. The whole party was watching his back as he slowly extended his right arm. With a flash of light and water the bow from their vision sprang to live. An artefact Sorey had never seen before in their house.  
Mikleo spun around again, but his gaze again wouldn’t meet Sorey’s. “Shepherd Mirei,” his tone was as cold as his eyes. “Your arrival in Elysia so many moons ago brought me nothing but pain. First you take my charge with you. Then you bring this unpleasant memory up and now you demand my precious bow. You’ve taken so much from me already, so please take my bow as well. You’re the Shepherd, this is your burden. Make sure to make it count.  
Elysia will be your harbor and your home forever, but for now I have to ask you to leave my house.” The Shepherd took the offered bow and bowed her head. Under Mikleo’s searing gaze she didn’t dare to say a word.  
The party dropped out of the little door and Lailah tried to drag Sorey with her.

“All of you.”

Sorey refused the indirect demand to leave and closed the door behind Lailah. She threw him a last look he couldn’t quite deceiver.

“Mikleo…”

“Please, leave me alone right know.”

“Why does the boy in your memory have my name?”

“…”

“Mikleo…”

“…”

With fast steps Sorey closed the distance between them and pulled Mikleo in a crushing hug. Part was to break Mikleo’s silence, part of him was to cling to the one figure that was a pillar of support whenever he felt lost. After some moments Mikleo gave in and returned the hug.

With a heavy sigh he buried his face in Sorey’s shoulder. “Never doubt my love for you, do you hear me?” Sorey nodded mutely into the hug.  
“There are things that I can’t explain to you, but if you really want to, you will find out about them in the end.”

“I trust you.” Sorey separated their hug and looked up into those violet eyes that had watched over him all of his live. They were devoid of their usual sparkle and age and sorrow pressed down on him like a glacier.

“And I trust you, Sorey. More than you can imagine. Please, I need to be alone for some time now, ok?”

He didn’t know why, but a lump formed in his throat and Sorey was at the verge of crying as he left the house.

 

\--

 

Sorey was curled up on the bed, silent and hot tears seeped into the fabric of Mikleo’s tunic. The younger Seraph clung to him as if his life depended on it. With gently hands Mikleo caressed through Sorey’s hair, offering every comfort he could muster.

The Shepherds journey had come to an end and the party had scattered. Sorey had come home one grey morning, broken and tattered, but matured and grown at the same time. Now he was in the bed of his childhood, nursing the wounds on his body and mind.

“I can’t wrap my mind around the fact that they’re gone.”

“That’s our burden as Seraphim, Sorey. It’s our duty to preserve the lives of those humans dear to us in our hearts. If you’ll forget, who’ll remember her?”

 

\--

 

Mikleo came home to find his circlet neatly placed on a pillow on his writing desk, together with his bow. One of his empty journals was missing. So Sorey had gone to a journey again.  
This time on his own.  
  
While Mikleo dreaded the thought of Sorey alone out there, his heart was at ease. Maybe this time he would finally come home for good.

 

\--

 

“Luzrov Rulay,” those words were spoken behind his back and electricity surged down his spine. The silent command made him turn around and face Sorey. “You know mine, but I never got to know your true name, Mikleo.”

Mikleo swallowed hard, unsure for once how to react around him. After all, it had been the span of a human life since he’d last seen his charge.  
He was an adult know, so much he could see. All traces of the once uncertain youth gone from his face. His powers at a peak, hair long behind his back.

“I’ve traveled a lot of Glennwood and met many people and Seraphim alike. I’ve talked to one specific earth and wind Seraphim and they told me what you wouldn’t and Lailah couldn’t.” At this Mikleo groaned in pain, one hand covering his eyes at the thought of Edna and Zaveid.  
“Truth to be told, I didn’t want to believe them. Because I’ve always seen you as something different. You were my father once and later on my brother and my friend. But always my guiding light, the one who looked over me. As a child I was in love with you, but it felt wrong and right all along.”

Sorey took Mikleo’s hand in his and forced him to look at him.

“I now know that I was once a human. That you were a human and that you died as an infant, reborn as a Seraph. We grew up together and I became the Shepherd. By now I know what a Shepherd’s journey means and the one of Shepherd Sorey wasn’t that different. I’ve slept to save this land and was reborn as Seraph, just like you. And all of this time, no matter what, you took care of me, didn’t you? What I want to know of you is why?”

Mikleo blinked once, twice and couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his lips. The whole situation seemed unreal. “Isn’t it obvious?”

Sorey’s lips stretched into a smile. “I want to hear it, Mikleo.”

“I love you, Sorey, I have always loved you. First as my friend, then as my lover. Then, for a long time as a picture in my memory. Later I loved you as my son, then as my little brother, as my pupil. But I’ve always and only just loved you as Sorey.”

“My last stop was in the crater of Camlann. I’ve mediated there for a long time; ponding if this is all real or just a twisted turn of fate. And among those flowers a name came to me. Like I said, you never told me your real name. But I know it. And this means this knowledge has to be a memory. A memory from when I was human and from when I loved you as a lover and not as a son. My request now, though, Mikleo, may I love you as a lover again?”

“You don’t have to ask. We’re not like this.”

 

\--

 

Mikleo fell through the trap after touching the blue gem. A hand caught his, familiar warmth surged through him and he looked up into eye he’d already thought forgotten.

Sorey hauled him up and Mikleo wanted to throw himself at Sorey, but an extended hand stopped him. Was this really real? Or again a bittersweet nightmare.

“Please hold it. I don’t have much time. This is the most I could bargain, so please listen!” Mikleo’s eyes went huge as he saw the transformation in his friend’s face. The youthful features matured as he rambled on. Wrinkles growing like tree roots over his face. Hair turning grey, starting from the sides, then creeping all over his skull.  “I love you, Mikleo! I’m sorry to have kept you waiting for so long and I’m even more sorry that you have to go through all of this now. I know it’s selfish, but I wanted to see you one last time as the Sorey I’m now. Please never doubt my love! We will be connected for eternity, no matter in which way!”

The strength left him and the weakened and fragile body slumped forward in Mikleo’s arms. With a last shuddered warm breath Shepherd Sorey ended his human life.

No real thought would form in Mikleo’s mind as the body in his lap suddenly started to glow. He’d seen the light before. When they fought the Minotaurus in the Earth Trial and it dissolved into the same gentle and warm light like this. He had to close his eyes at the brightness and when he dared to open it again Sorey had vanished.

The Shepherd’s cloak remained and under it, curled tightly into a little ball, laid a child. Unruly blond hair spiked in every direction and bleary eyed it cracked one sparkling green eye open.

“Are you Mikleo?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading this little one-shot ^^  
> I've got the idea and wrote it down within one evening. It's not really my own personal headcanon, but I adore the image of Mikleo taking care of a little Sorey <3


End file.
